Cursed Mirror
by dancingfingers
Summary: It was all a dream, he thought to himself. It was all his imagination, until the girl in his dream came to life. Series of drabbles in which Naru and Mai are the main couple. Rating may be up later.
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

**Disclaimer: **_this is for the entire story. I won't repeat this again and again. _I don't own Ghost Hunt. It belongs to the rightful author and mangaka.

**Trapped**

Her eyes were closed and her thick eyelashes were laid on her soft cheeks. Her nose was small, and _cute_ even for him – the one who had no 'cute' word in his dictionary. Her lips were full and had a small serene smile on them, making him wonder what she was thinking right now. Her slender hands fell on her sides, as if she was in deep relaxation. Her brown hair was cut short just below her ears, showing him a full-sight of her bare neck and shoulders. Her dress; made from the finest silk and velvet in the palest yellow he'd ever seen, hugged her petite body on the right places.

Noll reached out his right hand and poked the mirror lightly. The supposedly cold glass was warm under his fingertips, followed by soft and steady rhythmical beats. The young ghost hunter wondered whether she was merely a part of his imagination or she was real and trapped inside this mirror.

* * *

_edited 08.16.2013_

_beta-ed by __**regulusgal. **__thank you, dear!_


	2. Chapter 2: Curious

**Curious**

A pair of azure eyes stared at him curiously. "Let me see her too, Noll," Gene said. He didn't miss a slight frown of disapproval (_and displeasure_, he mused to himself) appearing on Noll's smooth forehead. He could guess his twin's course of thoughts inside his genius mind without using their link. Noll was being possessive. I wonder how she looks like; she might be real and well... maybe I have to know her as my future sister-in-law. He chuckled inwardly at his thought and looked back at his twin. "I can arrange a short trip to dream realms and investigate your... dream girl."

Frowning deeper, Noll shook his head. "No. The last time you did it, you brought home a demon."

Gene laughed nervously.

* * *

_edited on 08.16.2013_

_beta-ed by the amazing __**regulusgal. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Premonition

**Premonition**

"Anyway," Gene said after he stopped laughing at the horrible memory of the demon who had ruined half of their mansion when he had still been 10 and loved to explore other realms. He then handed out a black folder to Noll, who snatched it from his hands quickly. "We have another case."

Noll skimmed through the papers and then came to a halt as he read the last words. "They specifically ask for _us_?"

The older twin nodded. "Yes, though I have no idea _why_." Suddenly, Noll caught how Gene's azure eyes glazed over and he chose to be silent, waiting patiently as his brother went into trance.

"Don't worry, Little Brother," Gene eventually said after a few minutes. He then smiled reassuringly at Noll after he regained his 'normal' state. "We'll be fine."

* * *

_edited on 08.16.2013_

_beta-ed by **regulusgal**_


	4. Chapter 4: Old Man in Disguise

**Old Man in Disguise**

Two days later, Noll, Gene, Lin, Madoka, and two interns from SPR found themselves at the place where they would be working for the next few days; an antique shop. The owner, a Japanese couple and their son, Yasuhara Osamu – the very same guy who greeted them in front of their shop, had asked for 'help' (or 'assistance' if you asked Noll) as they encountered a problem with a cursed painting. Every time someone bought the painting, they would die gruesomely in the very next day with the painting back to the shop, as if it hadn't gone anywhere.

Meanwhile, after Yasuhara gave them a tour to the shop and the house in the back of the shop, the team began to work on setting up the base . Yasuhara offered to help and somehow, he befriended the interns and Madoka.

Gene tried to stifle bubbles of laughter in his throat when he heard Yasuhara, in his best serious tone, reply to one question from Madoka regarding his age. "I'm 315."

Madoka blinked, and then, "Ohhhhh... You look so young!" She remarked in playful tone.

"Indeed,_ child_." Yasuhara winked at the female researcher, who giggled merrily.

* * *

_edited on 08.16.2013_

_beta-ed by __**regulusgal**_


	5. Chapter 5: Two Face

**Two Face**

Yasuhara nearly fled when he strode towards the arrogant young boss. He adjusted his glasses and looked at him in unreadable expression, as his glasses reflected the glaring sunlight, hiding his eyes perfectly. A small grin spread at the corner of his lips as he inclined his head slightly at Noll.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Oliver."

Noll raised an eyebrow. Not many who could guess who was who when Gene and him had the same expression on their face. _Interesting_. "May I ask why you required me and my brother for this case?"

A sudden cold shiver ran down his spine when Yasuhara chuckled darkly, though his face remained blank. And that obviously said _everything_, as Oliver Davis was not known to be scared of anything yet this man's chuckle and dilated dark orbs made him shiver. He almost missed the change of Yasuhara's demeanor into his witty one and stared at him pointedly, ignoring his question earlier as he stretched out his arms.

"You can look around, here, Mr. Oliver. Some found their connection to the antique goods in here, some found their fate and some..." He grinned again with a knowing look on his face. "...found their answer here."

Neither noticed what lied beneath the soft, enigmatic smile on Gene's face, who watched the encounter through Noll's own eyes, without the said brother knowing of him using their bond to spy.

* * *

_edited on 08.16.2013_

_beta-ed by __**regulusgal**_


	6. Authoress Note

Hey, it's me. Of course it's me, duh.

I am _**so sorry **_for posting an author note instead of a new chapter of _Lost In Her Eyes _or _Strings Attached _or _Cursed Mirror _and also _Your Spell_. I don't forget all my fics, I am actually done writing the eleventh chapter of _Strings Attached, _half of chapter eight of _Lost In Her Eyes, _few next chapters of _Cursed Mirror_, and hmm... nothing for _Your Spell? _*laugh nervously*

I promise I will update _soon_. I won't abandon my stories albeit the temptation is so big. I know what the feelings exactly when an author or authoress didn't finish their story and you just want to hunt them down and strangle their neck just to make them finish... I bet you want to do that to me.

Apology aside, I want to make an announcement.

Or advertisement.

Or whatever you call it.

I desperately – wait, I'm exaggerating – I need a **beta reader **. Some of my readers suggested it before, and I guess, _well I do need someone to proofread my babies._

My future beta , as you can see... I have two **Skip Beat! **fics in progress, and two **Ghost Hunt **fics in progress. Two T-rated stories and two M-rated stories (actually, they are MA-rated) to be exact. They contained _Romance, Drama, Suspense, Supernatural, _and also _Action_. Still with me so far?

Good.

Also, my future beta (whoever you are and wherever you are), this lowly authoress also need a guidance throughout the writing process, since my mind is full of jumbled ideas and I have a difficulty to write it down often times unless my muse guides me (which is, rare).

I can't offer anything to pay you back, but I will give you credits on all of my works.

If anyone interested to help this humble authoress, you can PM this dancingfingers. **  
**

Thank you!

-dee


	7. Chapter 6: Sensing

**Sensing**

"Move it slightly to the right," Lin instructed to the two interns, "That way we'll get a better picture."

Takigawa Housho, the ex-monk and a part-time bassist back in Japan, hummed and moved the camera slightly. "Like this?" he asked through their communicator.

_"Ye – "_

_What is that sound?_

_"Hey, Lin?"_ Takigawa called out._ "What is it?"_

_Chains... someone is dragging chains..._ Lin glanced over the monitor, but they showed nothing. No odd apparitions, no temperature changes, nothing unusual. He quickly chanted an incantation and spread his magic around the building, poking and caressing every single being inside. As his aura neared the source of the sound, it cloaked itself immediately and left almost nothing. The Chinese sorcerer studied the residual of old magic floating in the air and frowned._ I haven't seen this kind of magic for a very long time, and it still feels different than any old magic I've ever encountered. This one... is way older. And also... very powerful. I wonder..._

"Takigawa, Father Brown," he murmured as his mind snapped back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Go back to base."

* * *

_beta-ed by __**regulusgal. Fun Fact: **__she is not a fan of Ghost Hunt, yet she kindly grant my request to proofread this fic. Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Observant One

**The Observant One**

John Brown might be a kind, very gentle young man on the outside, but he was still a priest and an expert exorcist with a sharp and inquisitive mind. He wasn't on the same level with Oliver and Eugene Davis,who were known as child prodigies since they were eight and then had grown up as ghost hunter and perfect medium, but he knew that something was off in this place, aside from the cursed painting itself. The painting was heavy with sorrow and malice at the same time, and he could feel the eyes of the woman boring a hole into the back of his head. Even though spells and curses were not his expertise (_well it is Lin's thing_, he told himself), the Australian priest could feel the two different auras that flared to life around this antique shop. One was foreign to him while the other one was Lin's controlled magic.

When Lin didn't say anything to Takigawa, he suspected that there was_ indeed_ something else in the building. Something else, powerful and hidden, lied here and waited for the perfect time to show themselves.

_Oliver won't be happy, I'm sure of it. Whoever it is, they're trapping us in here in hopes for something... something related to the twins... since the family strictly required their team._

A sigh escaped from his lips. _God, please protect us all from the evil. Amen._

* * *

_beta-ed by __**regulusgal. **__Go check her fics if you are a Skip Beat! fan (and check mine too. LOL..)_


End file.
